


Magdalene Bridge

by litlebritain



Series: In Paradisum [3]
Category: Endeavour (TV), Inspector Morse (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, angst angst and more angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 03:05:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10505121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/litlebritain/pseuds/litlebritain
Summary: Morse stands looking at Magdalene bridge but not seeing it.From the Magdalene bridge scene in The Remorseful Day(But relevant to Endeavour too)





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I apologise for what lies within and for the next piece I will write but I was watching The Remorseful Day again and it got me right in the feels

_Well here you are then,_

_Too foreign for here,_

_Too foreign for home,_

_Never enough for both_

_\- Diaspora Blues, Ijeoma Umebinyuo_

Morse stood, looking at Magdalene bridge but not seeing it. Years of memories flashing through his head. Walking the cobbles with Thursday, McNutt then finally Lewis. His Oxford, but never quite his, never quite fitting in. Too much gown for the town, but just not enough gown either.

‘Just a boy from the sticks with a chip on his shoulder and a library card.’

Why had he come back?

Three times he had been asked that question – once by Joyce in the pub all those years ago and Twice by Inspector Thursday. The first time was over a quiet pint after the wrapping up of the Mary Tremlett case and the second was when Thursday and Morse and fallen out and his mentor had not so subtly suggested that it was time for Morse to move on. Both times Morse had given no answer.

The truth was he didn’t know. He had tried to move on, joined the army, considered teaching or moving abroad but something, fate, had always drawn him right back to the dreaming spires. Fate and murder. He would always promise himself that it was the last one, the last case he would solve before moving on and trying something new but deep down he knew that Oxford needed him. He needed Oxford too. What could have been, just out of his desperate reach, spurring him on to prove a point to himself. He couldn’t be the best student or the best fiancée so he had to be the best detective. He had to prove that he had a place in Oxford and Oxford had a place in him. That was the reluctance to retire - what was he if he wasn't a detective? Where did he fit into the town then? 

Fate and Murder

It was always going to end in Oxford


End file.
